List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi. People's Republic of China Beijing *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate, Hong Kong (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Sogo Department Store, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong (1998) *Hysan Place, Hong Kong (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail), Hong Kong, (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR (Ex. KCR) East Tsim Sha Tsui Station, Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail), Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station, Hong Kong, (2007) **MTR Austin Station, Hong Kong, (2009) Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Shanghai *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) Indonesia Bali *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Bali (1990) *Legian 101, Bali (2011) *The Haven Seminyak, Bali (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak, Bali (2009) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta, Bali *Nirmala Hotel Denpasar, Bali (2008) *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Poliklinik (Polyclinic) *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar, Bali (2008) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (1993) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Bali (1993) *Westin Resort Nusa Dua, Bali *Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa, Bali (1996) *JL. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Bali *The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Bandung *Holiday Inn Hotel, Bandung *The Luxton, Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki, Bandung *Bandung Trade Centre, Bandung *Bandung Electronic Centre, Bandung *Hotel Geulis, Bandung *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence, Bandung (2009) Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Jakarta *The Landmark I and II, Jakarta *Wisma Korindo Pancoran, Jakarta (1987) *Plaza Senayan, Jakarta (1996) *Plaza Centris Kuningan, Jakarta (1997) *Sentral Senayan II, Jakarta (2007) *Sentral Senayan III, Jakarta (2012) *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Jakarta *Plaza Sinarmas (Formerly Plaza BII (1990s) *Palma One Building, Jakarta (1990s)Has 1990s ADA-compliant American fixtures. *WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta (2002) (the only spiral escalator installations in Indonesia) *Menara Bidakara, Jakarta *Universitas Indonesia **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library), Jakarta **Laboratorium Program Vokasi, Jakarta **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *Universitas Atmajaya, Jakarta (1970s, modernized) *Plaza Indonesia Extension, Jakarta (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (2009) *Pullman Hotel Thamrin (formerly Hotel Nikko Jakarta), JakartaModernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators are still original Otis elevators with Asian Lexan fixtures (modernized from 1970s elevators). *Wisma Nusantara, Jakarta (modernized from Otis elevators) *UOB Plaza, Jakarta (2010) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Jakarta (2013) *Several ITC malls: **ITC Fatmawati (2001) **ITC Cempaka Mas **ITC Permata Hijau **ITC Mangga Dua (1990s) *Casa Grande Residences, Jakarta *Wisma Pede, Jakarta (1970s) *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Centre, Jakarta *Bank Panin Pusat, Jakarta (Tower 2) (1980s) *Menara Imperium, Jakarta *InterContinental Mid Plaza, Jakarta *Sampoerna Strategic Square, Jakarta *Rumah Sakit Kanker Dharmais, Jakarta *Wisma Keiai (formerly Kyoei Prince), Jakarta *Rumah Sakit Tebet, Jakarta *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak), Jakarta *Standard Chartered Tower, Jakarta *Bursa Efek Jakarta (Jakarta Stock Exchange), Jakarta *The Jayakarta Hotel, Jakarta (1971, modernized) *Harcomas Mangga Dua, Jakarta Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng, Surabaya *Tunjungan Plaza IV, Surabaya (service elevators) *Hotel Santika Jemursari, Surabaya *Juanda International Airport, Surabaya *East Coast Centre, Surabaya Other cities *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon Japan *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *Marunouchi Building, Tokyo (2003) *Haneda International Airport, Tokyo (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport, Tokyo *Narita International Airport, Tokyo (1992) *Tokyo Solamachi, Tokyo (2011) *Tokyo Station, Tokyo *Tokyo Station Hotel, Tokyo *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya, Tokyo *Shibuya 101, Tokyo *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi, Tokyo (additional elevators) *Yurakucho ITOCiA, Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi, Tokyo *Tokyo Midtown, Tokyo (2007) *Kansai International Airport, Osaka *Railway stations in Japan: **Akihabara Station (both Tokyo Metro and Tsukuba Express), Tokyo **Ueno Station (both Tokyo Metro and JR), Tokyo **Hachinohe Station **Hakodate Station **Akita Station **Kumamoto Station **Shinagawa Station (except those serving Shinkansen tracks) **Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station **Gifu Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Mizonokuchi Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Chourinkan Station **JR Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Isetan Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **New Shuttle Tetsudo-Hakubutsukan (Inari) Station **Hakata Station **JR Inazawa Station *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market *JR Central Towers *Sanno Park *Aquamarina Fukushima *Queen's Square Yokohama *NTT Oakayama *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Parks *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Bunkyo Civic Centre *OAP towers *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Oasis Square *Yokohama Media Tower *Kansai Electric Power Plant *Seto Ohashi Bridge *Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) *Kyoto Station *Nagoya Airport International Terminal *The Railway Museum, Saitama Prefecture *Komoa Bridge *Applelease Shopping Centre, Hirosaki *Aomori Fresh Market, Aomori *Lovina Shopping Centre Aomori *SOLAE Test Tower, Inazawa Prefecture Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (main terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur Other cities *Ikea, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang Singapore *Marina Square, Singapore (1984, modernized in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd.) *Suntec City (1995) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Meritus Mandarin Hotel (Orchard Road) (1971) *Light Rail Transit (LRT) networks in Singapore: **Bukit Panjang LRT **Sengkang LRT **Punggol LRT *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (refurbished by ThyssenKrupp in 2004) *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Several HDB flats in Singapore: **Blk. 79A-D Toa Payoh HDB (2009) **Blk. 19 Cantonment Road HDB, Tanjong Pagar *Singapore General Hospital - National Eye Centre, Singapore *West Mall, Bukit Batok *Northpoint, Yishun *Ocean Financal Centre (2011) *NTU Alumni Club (2006) *Kovan Residences (2010) *Rochester Mall *Park Avenue (Rochester Mall Hotel) *United Square *Goldhill Plaza Thailand *Terminal 21, Bangkok *Sheraton Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Siam Paragon, Bangkok *Siam Center, Bangkok *Siam Car Park, Bangkok *Siam Discovery, Bangkok *CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok *The St. Regis Bangkok *Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok *Shangri-La Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok *Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok *Silom Galleria, Bangkok *Prince Palace Hotel, Bangkok *BIS Building, Bangkok *Chao Phraya Park Hotel, Bangkok *Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok *Central Plaza Rama 3, Bangkok *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok *CS Tower, Bangkok *Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok United States *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las Vegas, NVSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *San Fransisco Shopping Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Westfield San Fransisco Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco, CA *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach, CA *BMW Dealership, San Diego, CA *Omni Hotel, San Diego, CA *Westview High School, San Diego, CA *Ximed Medical Center, La Jolla, CA *JW Marriott LA Live, Los Angeles, CA *Grand Central Market, Los Angeles, CA *Four Seasons Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Four Seasons Residences, San Fransisco, CA *W Hotel San Fransisco, CA *5th & Mission Garage, San Francisco, CA *NikeTown, San Fransisco, CA *Levi's Flagship Store, San Fransisco, CA *St. Regis Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Monaco, San Fransisco, CA *3939 Cross Creek Road, Malibu, CA *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park, CA *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County, CA *543 Beverly Hills Parking Garage, Beverly Hills, CA *The Universal Studios Parking Deck, Hollywood, CA (Curious George section) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown, CA *550 W Jackson, Chicago, IL *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu, HI * Museum Park at Central Station, Chicago, ILhttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ United Kingdom *100VE, London *Olympic Park - Athletes Village, London (2012) *Olympic Park - Medical Centre, London (2012) *Excel Exhibition Centre - Custom House, London *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton Hotel Canary Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *Bedford Hospital, Bedford *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport, Ho Chi Minh City (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower, Ho Chi Minh City (1998) *Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center), Ho Chi Minh City Worldwide *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, Philippines * All MRT 3 Stations, Philippines * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City, Philippines *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung, Taiwan *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung, Taiwan *Taipei Taoyuan Airport, Taipei, Taiwan *Burj Al Arab, United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Al Ghurair, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *ING House, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Schiphol International Airport, Netherlands *Central Station, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada Notes and references Mitsubishi